


Pokeshipping Week, Day 7: STAR TRAINERS TIE THE KNOT IN ALOLA

by DChan87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola, Ash Is A Dork, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pokeshipping Week 2019, Weddings, fake magazine article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: For Pokeshipping Week 2019, Day 7: Weddings"MELEMELE ISLAND – Going barefoot and wearing traditional Alolan dress, star Pokemon trainers Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were married in a private wedding ceremony on Melemele Island, but TRAINER magazine was invited. "
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2019





	Pokeshipping Week, Day 7: STAR TRAINERS TIE THE KNOT IN ALOLA

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d do something just a bit different for today’s theme (weddings). I decided I’d write this like a People Magazine article instead of a regular fic because I’m lazy I thought it’d be a little different.

MELEMELE ISLAND – Going barefoot and wearing traditional Alolan dress, star Pokemon trainers Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were married in a private wedding ceremony on Melemele Island, but TRAINER magazine was invited. 

The two trainers, who traveled as 10-year-olds in their native Kanto Region, beamed with pure delight in front of 25 of their closest friends and family, each. Melemele Island kahuna Hala presided over the ceremony. 

“When I first fished you out of that pond, I admit, I didn’t think you were any special,” the famous water trainer quipped, to the laughter of everyone there. “Little did I know, I’d meet my best friend and future husband.” Mr. Ketchum grinned, laughing sheepishly, drawing a blush from his already-blushing bride. 

The couple told TRAINER magazine that they had been discussing getting married for a few years, before Mr. Ketchum finally proposed to her. They met when, as mentioned earlier, Mrs. Ketchum fished him out of a tight spot with a flock of Spearow he’d angered. Although the two had a combative relationship when they were younger, they were inseparable, and even after Mr. Ketchum finally became a household name, was often seen in public with her. 

“I can’t imagine my life without her,” he said. “I mean, we spent so much time together, it was just so crazy to think of anyone else. And she still saw me as Ash, not a top trainer, and it was just, so, like natural!” 

Mr. Ketchum proposed while the two were on an RV tour of the islands. Mrs. Ketchum fondly remembered the moment he proposed. 

“He just dropped to one knee, and I couldn’t understand why. Then he pulled out the ring. We were in public, and he asked, ‘will you marry me?’ I thought he was just being his random self, but I’m glad he just… did it. I was so happy, I was speechless.” 

Mister and Mrs. Ketchum’s friends, Brock, May, Iris, Serena and Professor Kukui, also attended the ceremony. Mrs. Ketchum’s sisters, the famous Waterflowers, were also in attendance. Mr. Ketchum’s mother, Delia, was there, too. Mr. Ketchum’s Pikachu, his _other _best friend, and Mrs. Ketchum’s Psyduck served as ringbearers. 

The couple also said their idea to hold the ceremony in Alola was because of Mr. Ketchum’s links to the region, where he attended school and won his first major league, the Alola League. It’s become one of Mr. Ketchum’s adopted homes, along with Cerulean City, where Mrs. Ketchum is expected to remain a Gym Leader, and Unova. 

After the vows were exchanged, the guests were treated to a small, two-tier wedding cake that the couple cut themselves, and malasadas, made by Hau, the grandson of Kahuna Hala. 

The wedding didn’t go entirely without a hitch, however. While there was no “speak now or forever hold your peace” line, Mr. Ketchum’s life-long rival, Gary Oak, objected, but admitted he was kidding, just to mess with Ash. Later, during the reception, Mr. Ketchum’s long-time stalkers, Team Rocket, crashed the party, attempting to steal Ash’s Pikachu. They were beaten back by the combined force of the guests’ Pokemon. 

Mister and Mrs. Ketchum will have their honeymoon on Alola. 


End file.
